Love Me, Not her
by kaylee162
Summary: Kaoru's jealous of Haruhi dating Hikaru and decides to just go along with it but it changes. Warnings: Hikaru x Kaoru a little bit of Hikaru x Haruhi. Incest. later on smut. First two chapters are dreams.
1. Confessions

_**Love Me, Not her**_

_'why is she looking at me like that?' _I thought_. 'She doesn't love me, she loves Hikaru' _I turn away and start to pay attention to what the teacher is saying, but I could care no less to what she says.

Then the bell rings and its time to go to the host club, and do our _'act'_. Which hasn't been as good because Hikaru and Haruhi are dating which kinda ruins the whole thing. Me and Hikaru have always been so close by now.... we're not_ as_ close. 

_'why does he like her,am I jealous?, I must be if I'm thinking these things,but I want him to be happy' _"Ah I'm glad you three are here!" Tamaki says gracefully more to Haruhi than to us.

"Come on you two the ladies are waiting" Tamaki says taking us to the table. "Haruhi please make us some more commoners coffee" Tamaki says leaving us to speak to his customers.

Hikaru takes my hand only for me to pull away and take a seat. Three girls sat across from us with smiles on their faces. Hikaru quickly pulls my face close to his and whispers loving words to me but loud enough for the girls to hear and swoon.

By the time the club is finished for the day I quickly leave before anyone can notice. I walk home instead of waiting for the limo. Just then my phone rings _'Hikaru'_ I ignore it and keep walking, and I see our house.

I open the door and head straight for our room and lock the door once I enter, and start my homework. About half and hour latter I hear a knocking on the door and look up from my homework.

"Kaoru open the door" Hikaru calls from the other side of the door, but I don't answer. "Kaoru!" Hikaru yells again. this goes on for a little while longer before I give in.

I get up and unlock the door and go back to my unfinished homework. "Kaoru, why did you do that?" Hikaru says and takes a seat next to me. Silence. "answer me" Hikaru says in a threatening tone.

"I don't have to" I say at last. Hikaru frowns at me and pulls my face close to his for the second time that day. "Please tell me why" He whispers to me quietly.

"No" I whisper coldly, as his frown deepens and pulls me closer until his lips are dangerously close to mine. "H-hikaru" I whisper. "Yes" Hikaru whispers. "G-get away from me" I whisper again.

"No" He answers. I frown. _'What is he planning?' _He moves my face a little bit closer so that our lips are lightly touching each other. Heat rises into my cheeks and my eyes widen, then he pulls me closer so our lips fully meet, kissing me. 

_'It feels so good, wait where did that come from?, ah never mind might as well enjoy it. _I grab his shirt to pull him closer to me. His tongue brushed against my lower lip making me gasp in surprise, took advantage of that and slipped his tongue in my mouth,exploring it.

Then we break apart for breath gasping. I look up at him and see red cheeks, mine are probably the same color by now. Then he looks at me too. "Why did you do that" I say to him still out of breath.

"I couldn't help it, you just looked so damn cute." He answers. "What-" I start but Hikaru cuts me off "Because I love you" He says. _'Loves me?, but Haruhi' _

"I don't love her as much as you" Hikaru says practically reading my mind. I grab his shirt again and kiss him. Then I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his around my waist. I could tell this will be very fun....**  
**


	2. First time

_**A/N: I'm not very good at sex scenes (second time writing one) So read if you dare!**_

_**Love Me, Not Her: chapter two**_

****_The Next Day at Ouran Academy_

"I'm bored, Hikaru" I say to him. "How about we have some fun with Tamaki-sempai" He answers. "That's boring too" I whine. "Well then, wanna have some fun?" Hikaru says with a smirk. "Of course!" I say happily. 

_'Finally something fun' _"Good, come with me" He says taking my hand and and leading me out of the Host Club. "Where are we going?" I ask. "Home" He answers. _"_Isn't it a little early" I say.

"Yeah, but Mother and Father aren't home at this time" He says looking back at me with another smirk_. 'Does he want to...' _"You want to have sex?" I ask him feeling a slight amount of heat rising in my cheeks.

"Yes" He answers. Then until we got home we were silent. He lead me up to our room and locked the door once we went inside. _'I don't know what to do' _He turns to me and pulls me into a gentle kiss, or it started out to be.

We both pull away from one another to catch our breath."Hikaru" I gasp. "Yes?" He answers. "I love you" I say. He smiles and kisses me again and whispers "I love you too".

We kiss again, trying to draw it out as long as we possibly he pushes me on the bed, still kissing me. He slipped his tongue inside my mouth making me moan.

We're like this for awhile until a servant rudely interrupted us. We looked at him. _'He looks like he's gonna run screaming home to his mother'_ He looked very pale and had a shocked and disgusted look on his face.

"What are you two doing" He asks. Hikaru gets off me and I sit up. I look at Hikaru _'What are we going to do now!?'_ "We were practicing for a play" Hikaru says lying through his teeth.

He always was better at lying than me.The servant wasn't buying it. "Oh what play would that be?". Hikaru frowned. "I'll give you $50 if you leave us alone,don't tell our parents and tell everyone to go home" Hikaru said.

The servant held out his hand for the money and Hikaru gave it to him. "You do know you just bribed our servant, right?" I say. "Yeah, but now we're alone, again." Hikaru says getting closer to me.

I pull him closer so our lips met. We pulled away, and pushed me back onto the bed. He straddles me, causing friction in my lower half. _'Don't stop' _I moan again. He bends down and starts sucking on my neck making me moan even more.

Then he takes off his jacket,tie and shirt and mine too, and throws them on the floor. He kisses me again, more rough this time but yet passionate. I grab his wrists and flip us over so that I'm straddling him.

He smirks at me and I do the same. I lower myself, to his lower half. I look at him, His eyes are wide and a blush spread across his cheeks. I undo his pants button and pull them off, his boxers too.

I took his member into my mouth, sucking and moving at a fast pace. I sucked for a few minutes, also hearing him moan and fist my hair, until he came in my mouth, and hesitantly swallowed his cum.

I looked at him again, eyes slightly closed and a deep red blush. His grip on my hair loosened. I climbed off him, and he sat up. Heat rose to my cheeks again, making a blush appear.

He gave me a peck on the lips. "Do you..." Hikaru started, but stopped when I nodded yes. "Okay...Um.. get on all fours." Hikaru says getting a even redder blush.

I did as he said, then he put three fingers in front of me. "Suck" He commanded. I did as told and got some moans out of him. Then he gently pulled them out.

"Are you ready?" He asks. "Yes" I answer. He shoved a finger in me. It didn't hurt much until the second finger and even more when he put the third in. He moved then in and out, I had the bite my lip because of the pain but it soon faded away.

He pulled them out and then entered me painlessly. I moan as he thrusted into me slowly. Then he started moving faster and faster getting more moans out of me.

My body was hot and wet,it felt so good and I was hard not to moan. Then he hit my prostate, causing me to scream loudly. I came on the bed a few moments after, then Hikaru came in me.

We both were gasping for, he pulled out of me and fell back onto the bed. I did the same, wondering what time it was. I glaced at the clock, 5:50 pm. _'Mother and father aren't home,good' _I cuddled up to Hikaru, seeing he was asleep.

I smiled and layed my head down and whispered "I love you"


	3. A Dream & Surprises

**_Love Me, Not Her Chapter three_**

_Morning_

_'What the hell' _I groan and look next to me to see my brother _'Hikaru' _I sit up wondering what happened, Then I hear the door open _'Mother' _"Are you two still sleeping?" She asks.

"Uh.....yeah" I answer. "Well hurry up your gonna be late" She says closing the door. I try to wake Hikaru up but all he does is mumble and pull the blanket over his head, which I pull down.

"Wake up, jackass" I say. "Five more minutes" He mumbles. I sigh. _'You know I mean well,sorry' _I push him off the bed hard. After landing on his face there is a lot of swearing and groans.

I giggle, he's so cute like this. "Why the hell did you push me off the bed?" He asks finally coming up to glare at me. "You wouldn't get up" I says trying to act all cute and innocent, which by the way did not work.

"And why did you want to wake me up?" He says still glaring. "Because of school" I say. "We have school today?" He says confused "Yeah you know that place where they try to teach us crap" I say.

"Oh Yeah, that fucked up place" He answers. "Um..." I say. "What?" He says looking at me. "Did we um ya know the thing" I say not very sure. "Are you talking about sex?" He asks.

I blush. "No" He answers. I fall of the bed crawling to one of the corners in our room _'It was a god damn dream!?' _

"Are you okay?"

"..."

"Are you gonna answer me?"

"..."

"Did you dream that we had sex?"

I nod my head, followed by a thud, probably Hikaru. _'I think I'm turning into Tamaki-sempai'_ "You know that won't happen, well at least not for awhile" He says recovering for the recent fall.

I stay huddled in the corner of emoness. "You wanna stay home" He asks. I nod "Okay I'll tell mother that we're staying home." He says leaving the room.

_

* * *

Later That Night_

I sat in our room watching a romantic comedy _'The Proposal' _It was pretty funny, especially the ending. _'Did I also dream the rest?,I must have, because Hikaru is on date with Haruhi-again'_ Sure I want him to be happy but I wanna be happy too, and he probably doesn't care.

Then the door opens and Hikaru standing in the door way with a smirk plastered on his face. "Whats with you?" I ask. "We did it" He answers. I nearly choke on the popcorn I was eating.

"You and Haruhi had sex?" I ask coughing a bit. "Yep" He answers smirking. "Good for you two" I say very sarcastically "Your just pissed off because your still a virgin" He says walking over to our bed.

I nearly choke again _'Damn it, is he trying to kill me!?' _ "How do you know?" I say. "Because I'm you brother" He says drawing me closer. "Oh and Haruhi broke up with me"

_'thank kira um I mean god!' _"Really, It must be horrible" I say. "Nah I was gonna break up with her anyway" He says pulling me even closer. "W-why?" I ask.

"Because I have someone else, someone I love more" He says leaving butterfly kisses around my jawline. "And who would that be?" I ask. "You" He answers. I blushed to a deep crimson red.

Then he kissed me simple and sweet right there until...... our mother came in....

* * *

_**A/N: I just wasn't feeling like letting Kaoru have his dreams come true ;D I don't own the movie  
**_


End file.
